


Метки

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Написано по заявке на кинк-фесте: "Малек. Магнус, которому нравится оставлять засосы на самом видном месте, и Алек, который упорно пытается их спрятать".





	

Все тело чесалось, как от неведомой заразы, мышцы ныли, как никогда, но ничто из этого не могло вывести Алека их равновесия: даже его «характерная» походка, явственно извещавшая всех в Институте, где он провел единственную свободную от охоты ночь.

Однако стоило перевести взгляд на отражение и увидеть в зеркале яркие, словно пятна масляной краски, засосы, растекшиеся по шее: у основания, в вырезе футболки, под подбородком и за ухом, - как вся его уверенность растворялась словно предрассветный туман. Свидетельства разврата, которому Алек более чем с удовольствием предавался большую часть ночи со своим парнем-магом, наплывали один на другой, сливаясь в широкую цепочку и заставляя Алека мучительно краснеть каждый раз, когда он замечал направленный на себя взгляд.

Он не знал, как это остановить.

Поначалу, он не имел ничего против одной, двух меток на коже – они с Магнусом могли не видеться несколько дней, а иногда и недель, и эти небольшие доказательства того, что все происходящее между ними реально, позволяли Алеку легче переносить вынужденную разлуку.

Поначалу.

А потом началось ЭТО.

В Магнусе будто щелкнули переключателем. На одной из случайных встреч – кажется, Алеку нужно было уточнить что-то по ряду заклинаний, наложенных на Институт, - Алек не успел открыть рот, как Магнус толкнул его к стене и впился в губы поцелуем, а после оставил короткую дорожку мягких прикосновений на шее. Завершил свою диверсию он смачным засосом, который бесполезно было выдавать за что-то иное. Алек бы смирился и с этим, если бы не одно «но»: этот засос не исчезал от итраце, не скрывался за тканью футболки, а шарфы и воротники рубашек только натирали и так пострадавшую кожу.

А затем ЭТО повторилось.

И ещё раз.

И ещё.

Алек кричал, возмущался, хлопал дверью… но стоило вернуться и утонуть в кошачьих глазах Магнуса – на шее расцветало очередное «соцветие», а он даже не успевал заметить.

Джейс понимающе хмыкал и играл бровями, отпуская сальные шуточки, Изабель предлагала воспользоваться её тональным кремом, чтобы скрыть «следы преступления» от родителей, Саймон нелепо бормотал и каким-то немыслимым для вампира образом краснел, а сам Алек никогда не думал, что будет искренне благодарен Клэри за её полную индифферентность к данной ситуации.

Безумие Магнуса нарастало: плечи Алека расцветали укусами, спина напоминала поле битвы двух мартовских кошек, а засосы… Разиэль… на шее, ключицах, груди, руках, подбородке, бедренных косточках, ногах… Гораздо проще было бы назвать часть тела, которую мания Магнуса миновала.

Но такой части тела не было.

Серьезно.

Засосы были даже в паху. Хотя это не та информация, которой Алек хотел бы с кем-либо делиться. А значит, нужно идти ва-банк.

Сегодня Магнус почувствует его боль.

***

Тело пело. Каждая мышца приятно млела от странной неги, захватившей все его существо. Магнус чувствовал себя котом: сытым, сонным и довольным жизнью. Как грек, только что пробежавший марафонский забег: абсолютно без сил, но с чувством эйфории от осознания совершенного подвига. Так что он не особо не утруждал себя, даже не пытаясь встать с постели. Наоборот: он перевернулся на живот и обхватил руками подушку, ещё сохранившую запах Александра, и зарылся в нее лицом.

С лица не сходила счастливая улыбка – они с Алеком не виделись несколько дней и сумели наконец-то увидеться только прошедшей ночью, в течение которой раз за разом показывали друг другу, насколько они успели соскучиться. Магнус буквально потерялся в ласках и страсти, что для него было скорее исключением, чем правилом – когда тебе несколько сотен лет некоторые радости тела… приедаются.

Но не с Александром.

Не сегодня.

Лилит, неужели этот парень когда-то был девственником?

С этой широкой улыбкой, вечно растрепанными темными волосами и темными, почти черными глазами-колодцами, загоравшимися огнем от возбуждения. С его громкими стонами, с его руками – сильными, нежными, грубыми, - с его ртом и этим розовыми вечно припухшими губами, которые он так любит облизывать...

Боже, неужели весь этот падший ангел принадлежит Магнусу?

Весь. Со всеми частями.

Ох.

Ничего удивительного, что в Магнусе при виде Алека просыпается чертово животное, кидающееся метить своего партнера и территорию. Нет, конечно, поначалу это была просто шальная мысль: «Хэй! На бледной коже Александра будет неплохо смотреться засос. Особенно в основании шеи. А потом можно будет приложиться к черной линии рун на самой шее, а потом есть подбородок, а потом…» Ну, и… Магнус слегка увлекся.

Потому что Александр действительно выглядел великолепно с его метками на словно светящейся изнутри коже. Будто Аполлон снизошел с Олимпа до простых смертных. Красные пятна, так легко появлявшиеся на коже охотнике, будили в Магнусе только одно желание: ещё.

Ещё засосов. Ещё кожи. Ещё прикосновений. Ещё поцелуев. Ещё минутку. Ещё час. Ещё ночь. Ещё Александра. Ещё. Ещё, ещё, ещё, ещё…

Это безумие желать, кого-то с такой силой?.. Тогда Магнус рад быть безумным. И пускай Алек дуется, обижается, хлопает дверью, утверждая, что больше сюда не вернется. Его гнев и обида всегда выливаются в более чем приятные последствия для Магнуса.

А Магнус никогда не был против последствий.


End file.
